Closed Factory
The Closed Factory is a location in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. It was a factory used for building steam cars until Evan Barde had it shut down, claiming the fumes were making his daughter's illness worse, putting dozens of employees out of work. Layout Closed Factory This is at the front of the factory, outside the locked main gate. The factory is inaccessible from here. Sebastian can be found outside. Rear Entrance Under the bridge, there is a hidden back door to the factory. To open the back door, the player must solve a puzzle. Factory Courtyard This is the area directly behind the front gate. It is very neglected, there being smashed windows and broken pipes. First Ridge One of the ridges in the factory. The roof is falling apart and dusty old steam engines are kept under blankets. There is a lever too, which turns a lamp with the number "1" on it on and off. Bram is seen guarding this area, and Emmy must solve his puzzle before the trio can continue. Second Ridge On the roof of the second ridge is a large pipe. A lever like in the first warehouse is beside it, albeit with the number "2" instead of "1" on it. To reach the next part of the factory, a painting puzzle and a maze puzzle must be completed. Third Ridge The pipe leads into the third ridge, which is full of crates and a crane for moving them. Goosey can be found hiding behind a broken crate. There is a lever here too, with the number "3" on it. A crane puzzle must be solved to continue. Fourth Ridge Inside the fourth ridge is a conveyor belt and a pressing machine, the latter of which is switched off. An old steam car is also present. Another lever, this time with the number "4" on it, is opposite the staircase. The chief engineer gives out hints as to how to continue into the factory "accidently on purpose". A puzzle that requires solving is one of these hints. Fifth Ridge There is a gaping hole in the ground in this room, along with a huge industrial strength door. There are lights above the door, which correspond with the levers in the previous ridges. Switching the levers on and off in a certain order opens the door, once the puzzle as to how to cross the hole is solved. Inner Workshop It is here where the secret of the specter is revealed among all the machinery ready and waiting for use. Plot Pre-Game Prior to Last Specter, the factory used to produce steam-powered cars for Misthallery. However, Evan Barde, acting as the squire of the town, had the factory closed as he believed the fumes were aggravating Arianna's illness. This action put a lot of people out of work. Most of the unemployed ended up as stallers at the marketplace along with their children. Taking advantage of the desolated place, Jean Descole used the innermost building of the factory to build the excavation machines which would search Misthallery for the Golden Garden during the nights. Chapter 9: Face to Face with the Specter Layton, Luke, and Emmy then rush down into southern Misthallery to clear Loosha's name and save her life. Within southern Misthallery lies the old factory which had been abandoned for years. Fighting off a few thugs in the area, Layton and Emmy find themselves face-to-face with what has actually been seen as the infamous "specter". Luke then pilots this old mining device, one that was used in the hunt for the Golden Garden up north, and makes his way to the grand plaza in Highyard Hill. Images ClosedFactoryEntrance.png|Entrance. ClosedFactory1.png|Rear entrance. ClosedFactory2.png|Factory courtyard. ClosedFactory3.png|First ridge. ClosedFactory4.png|Second ridge. ClosedFactory5.png|Third ridge. ClosedFactory6.png|Fourth ridge. ClosedFactory7.png|Fifth ridge. ClosedFactory8.png|Inner Warehouse Media Cutscenes Music Category:Locations Category:Last Specter Locations Category:LS de:Automobilfabrik